Hijack events
'Rules' You need to play a song where the idol disrupts your live or help your friends! You don't need a team full of cards from the same unit! 'How to acquire points' Play songs and make sure you fill up the gauge. Make sure you fill up the gauge completely to get more points. You can do that more easily if you help your friends. If you help your friends fill the gauge they won't get any points! The gauge you have to fill is randomized. The limit changes, ranging from 300,000 to 1,500,000. However, the event points you will get are different. If you get a gauge limit of 300,000 the event points you will get are 300. Depending on which gauge you get, and which difficulty you play, another card of the event character will hijack your live. 'How to play' *Click on the event banner or the button with green border to get to the event page. *There you can see your friends and help them. **'Dark Blue button:' Shows you what your friends did **'Green button:' Event rules and event notice **'Yellow button:' Ranking **'Red button:' Rewards **'Light Blue button:' Start a new live *If you click on the icon of your friends you will play the exact same song they played to help them and acquire points! *If you click on the light blue button you will open a page where you can choose which song and difficulty to play! *The banner with the flame icons on the bottom left is a new function called enemy seals. Play 10 lives and fill the gauges and you will get a guaranteed 3* gauge! After having played 10 lives your enemy seat will switch to lv.2 where you can get a guaranteed 4* gauge! *If you click on the "Level up" of the Enemy Seals bar this window will appear. By clicking the pink button you will use a disc to upgrade to an Enemy Seat of Lv.2 where you can get a guaranteed 4* gauge! *As soon as you play a song or help your friends the event I-Chu will appear and disrupt your live. **He will definitely show up when you play daily lives. He will also show up when you help your friends. He won't show up when you play story songs. *Play the song and make sure you fill up the gauge in the upper left hand corner of the screen during a live. *If you finish a song without filling the gauge you will receive the option to "share" your raid for your friends to see. If you do that your friends can help you! **Blue button is no, red button is yes. **'Important:' If your friend helps you out and fills the gauge you won't receive any points. *You can play a different song and post that gauge too. Your first gauge won't be deleted then. *You will gain less points when helping out a friend than by filling a gauge on your own. *When you help a friend out your friend points will be consumed, and the amount of event points you receive will be 1.5x the amount of consumed friend points. *It is recommended you try to gain as much points by using cards that increase attribute/score when in a PINCH. 'Successful Reclaimed Live Rewards' *Depending on how many lives were succesfully reclaimed in the entire event by all the players 'Rewards from reclaiming the Live' 'Possible Live Gauge' Category:Events Category:Game Guide